Cuando el se fue
by Izaa Cullen
Summary: Es la version de Luna nueva, cuando Bella se decide por Jacob y se propone olvidar a Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Bella y Jacob**

Capitulo 1: Paris

Pov Bella

Jake y yo estábamos en la sala de su casa, estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón del vestíbulo mientras Jake estaba acostado en el piso durmiendo profundamente, cuando veía dormir a Jake me imaginaba a un niño indefenso y temeroso, poco a poco fui cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Inconscientemente en mis sueños comencé a pensar en parís, por que Julieta se quedo con parís, y si parís era el mejor amigo de Julieta, y si parís luchaba con romeo por Julieta, y si Julieta escogía a parís ya que su romeo la había dejado abandonada y desolada.

En ese momento me desperté jadeando y algo agitada todo estaba oscuro Jake seguía dormido en el suelo del vestíbulo tan indefenso en ese momento tome una decisión, Julieta había escogido a romeo, pero yo no era Julieta ni Edward eres mi romeo-tan solo pensar su nombre hacia que agujero en mi corazón se volviera mas grande-ni Jake era parís, en ese momento me levante lentamente del pequeño sillón y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jake me senté a su lado, lentamente levante mi mano y comencé a acariciar su negro cabello ya rapado seguí con su cálida mejilla, sus grandes ojeras-cuentos días llevaría sin dormir- después seguí con sus labios, con la yema de mis dedos rose sus labios al contacto de mi piel con la suya el se estremeció, rápidamente quite mis dedos de sus labios y me recosté a su lado, en ese momento Jake me rodio con su pecho caliente, lentamente fui cayendo en un apacible sueño.

Billy llego abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, Jake y yo nos despertamos de sopetón entonces Billy dijo:

-Lo siento chicos los asuste-

-No Billy no te preocupes- dije levantándome del suelo.

En cuanto Jake vio a su padre desolado de acerco para abrazarlo entonces me acorde de Charlie, el también era amigo del papa de Seth.

-¿Y Charlie? – dije.

-Se quedo en el hospital hay mucho que hacer-respondió un poco deprimido.

-Iré por tu camioneta para llevarte a casa-dijo Jacob ya en las escaleras del porche.

Billy entro a la cocina y se quedo ahí pensando, me sentía como una mirona al ver a Billy en estas circunstancias. En ese momento llego Jake con mi camioneta entro a la casa.

-Bella nos vamos- dijo Jacob.

- Aaa si claro, nos vemos Billy- dije recogiendo mi ropa mojada.

-Claro Bella hasta luego- respondió Billy un poco despistado.

En el carro

Jake y yo íbamos hacia mi casa en mi camioneta, Jake conducía y yo iba en el asiento del copiloto un poco preocupada por la reacción de Jake de lo que había pasado en su casa.

-Aam Bella ¿Por qué me…- dijo Jake.

-¿Por qué te abrace?- respondí terminando la frase.

-Aam este si- dijo un poco tímido.

-Jacob yo se que tu me quieres aunque yo no e correspondido a ese amor, pero sabes e decidido que te daré una oportunidad-dije agachando la cabeza.

En cuanto Jake escucho esto de planto una gran sonrisa.

-De veras- dijo con alegría.

-Si, tú sabes que yo te veo como a un amigo pero con el tiempo podrán cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero tomara tiempo-dije.

- Lo se tomate todo el tiempo que quieras yo siempre te esperare-dijo acercándose hacia mi- bella yo se lo que te hizo el, pero yo te prometo que te ayudare a olvidar y Bella yo nunca nunca te dejare ni te hare daño lo prometo- me dijo con tono dulce.

En ese momento medí cuenta de que estábamos enfrente de mi casa, Charlie aun no llegaba yo que no había ni una luz encendida.

-La se Jake yo te prometo lo mismo – respondí.

Estaba a punto de Salir de la camioneta cuando Jake dijo:

-Maldición- cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije asustada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La visita **

Estaba apunto de salir de la camioneta cuando Jake dijo:

-Maldición- cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije asustada.

-Vampiro- fue todo lo que el dijo y arranco la camioneta dándose la vuelta rápidamente en "U" mientras avanzamos vi un auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle, era el carro de Carlisle lo sabio reconocería ese carro en cualquier lugar que lo viera.

-Para- grite de inmediato.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jacob sorprendido.

-Son los Cullen, fue a ellos a quienes oliste, tengo que bajar- dije tratando de abrir la puerta.

-¿Quiere que te deje aquí? ¿Y si no son los Cullen? ¿Y si es esa pelirroja que quiere hacerte daño? –pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-Son ellos lo se enserio no hay nada de que preocuparse- responde tratando de calmarlo mientras abría la puerta del carro, el también salió del carro, le dio la vuelta a la camioneta para encontrarse conmigo, me tomo de la mano.

-No te dejare sola de todos modos- dijo mientras me daba un ligero apretón en la mano y comenzábamos a caminar.

No dije nada y tan solo deje que el me guiara hacia la puerta principal, me sudaban un poco las manos ya que estaba algo nerviosa ¿y si eran ellos? ¿Que querían? ¿A que habían venido? ¿Había pasado algo? Eran muchas preguntas que me daban vuelta en la cabeza pero había una que sonaba más fuertes que las otras ¿Y si ellos decidieron regresar que pasaría con Jake? Justo ahora que le había dado una oportunidad, pero eso no debía de cambiar el se fue y me dejo aquí sola sin importarle lo que yo sentía, rota, y fue Jake quien recogió los pedazos que habían quedado de mi y los pego uno por uno con sus pequeños detalles y gestos.

Subimos los escalones de el porche, todo estaba completamente oscuro dentro y fuera, Jake sabia adonde estaba las llaves así que me soltó por un momento y para buscarlas, las tomo y abrió la puerta, mientras el lo hacia mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido temiendo lo que encontraríamos dentro de la casa, justo en ese momento Jacob abrió la puerta de la entrada y prendió la luz del interior, no podía creer loe que estaba viendo.

-Alice- grite soltando la mano de Jake para abrazar a la pequeña duende que estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué diablos? Bella estas bien- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿No deberías estarlo?-pregunte ante su repuesta algo confundida.

-Te vi Bella, yo vi como te tiraste del acantilado y después desapareciste, pensé que habías muerto, vine pensando que Charlie estaría destrozado y necesitaría ayuda con lo del funeral-dijo viéndome a los ojos seria.

-¿Qué? No yo solo estaba haciendo algo de salto de acantilado, todos lo hacen, fue solo un poco de diversión, estoy bien, bueno gracias ha Jake- respondí mientas me daba la vuelta para volver a tomar la mano de Jake que estaba parado aun en el umbral de la puerta.

-Acaso esta loca, eso es muy peligroso, y ¿que es ese horrible olor?- dijo arrugando la cara.

-Ha tal vez sea yo lo siento- dijo de repente Jacob.

-¿Que?- pregunte confusa que tenia que ver el con el olor aparentemente desagradable para Alice el cual yo no podía identificar.

-Si Bella es que tenemos un olor demasiado fuerte para ellos, así como ello huelen demasiado dulce para nosotros-dijo viendo ha Alice con desagrado y mirada amenazadora.

-Eres un licántropo, Bella nos vamos y te relacionas con la primera criatura mitológica que se te pone enfrente y ahora que sigue ¿acaso eres amiga de nomos y duendes? –dijo realmente enojada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-dijo entre dientes Jake-Si ella quiere ser amiga de quien ella quiera no es asunto tuyo-

-Claro que lo es, por que yo me preocupo de lo que le pueda pasar, no como otras personas que aun sabiendo que las cosas son peligrosas y que le puede pasar algo deja que las haga-dijo la pequeña duende fulminando a Jacob, en ese momento Jake comenzó a temblar y un rugido inundo su pecho.

-Paren- dije rápidamente, tomándolos por sorpresa ha los dos-Que no entienden que si se hacen daño me lo hacen a mi también-

-Lo siento Bella- dijo Jake apenado mientras baja la mirada-Lo mejor será que me valla-

Mientras decía estas palabras entro ala casa pero se dirigió hacia la cocina y de ahí a la puerta trasera que había, la abrió rápidamente, yo lo seguí instantáneamente dejando a Alice sola, estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio media vuelta regresándome a ver.

-Estaré cerca si necesitas cualquier cosa sol llámame y yo estaré aquí en cuestión de minutos- dijo tomándome de las manos.

-Estaré bien no te preocupes ella nunca me haría daño-le dije calmándolo un poco-No te enoje conmigo es solo que-

-No te preocupes entiendo, no podemos estar los dos en la misma habitación eso seria aun peor, regresare cuando ella se valla-dijo mientras tomando mi rostro entre sus grandes manos acercándose, lentamente dejo un beso en mi frente y se di la vuelta, corrió y se perdió entre el oscuro bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Explicaciones**

_-Estaré cerca, si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llámame y yo estaré aquí en cuestión de minutos-dijo tomándome de las manos. ___

_-Estaré no te preocupes ella nunca me hará daño-le dije para calmarlo un poco-no te enojes conmigo es solo que-_

_-No te preocupes, entiendo, no podemos estar los dos en la misma habitación, eso seria aun peor, regresare cuando ella se valla-dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus grande manos acercándose lentamente, dejo un beso en mi frente y se dio la vuelta, corrió y se perdió entre el oscuro bosque._

Vi como desaparecería en la espesura del bosque, sabia que mientras Alice estuviera aquí el no se acercaría, pero tampoco quería que Alice se fuera tan pronto, no se como le haría pero me las arreglaría para que ninguno de los dos se alejara de mi lado. Camine hacia la sala para encontrarme con Alice, me esperaba me esperaba sentada en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la tv algo pensativa.

-Alice-dije indecisa de que decirle, regreso a verme con un movimiento rápido, en sus ojos pude ver confusión, tristeza y tal vez algo de ¿Rabia?-¿estas bien?-

-Bella ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no pensaste en el?-me dijo tristemente la ultima parte.

-¿Qué como paso? No lo se, solo se que el estuvo conmigo cuando mas lo necesitaba, cuando ustedes me dejaron sola, rota y completamente solida, yo no era nada cuando el me recogió de la miseria en la que estaba, el me volvió ha armar, el me ayudo a salir del hoyo en el que estaba sumergida, me dio nuevas razones por las cuales vivir, nuevas ganas de seguir con mi vida, después de que mi familia me abandonara sin decir una sola palabra, nunca me lo espere de ti Alice, irte sin decir nada, lo pude esperar de Rosalie, de Jasper, incluso de Emmett o de los demás, pero nunca de ti, no de ti, eras como una hermana para mi-termine de decir sin aliento y con la visión algo borrosa por las lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-Yo lo se Bella, créeme que yo nunca me lo perdonare también, pero me deje influenciar por Edward no se de que modo me hizo creer que era lo mejor para ti, y no e por que le creí, yo sabia que esto te aria esto mucho daño, pero, es que solo el hecho de verlo tan decaído y preocupado, me hizo creer que tal vez tu estabas igual y lo mejor que podíamos hacer era irnos , yo me quería despedir de ti, yo nunca me hubiera ido sin despedirme amenos que supiera que eso lo haría mas doloroso de lo que ya era, fue por eso por lo que no me despedí, Edward dijo que si lo hacia seria mas difícil la separación y lo que yo menos quería era hacer tu sufrimiento mas grande de lo que iba hacer, por eso no me despedí, por eso deje que Edward hiciera las cosas a su modo penado que era lo mejor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue así, que solo te hicimos daño sin una buena excusa y también te arrinconamos ha ponerte en peligro estando con esa bola de perro pulgosos-dijo rápidamente sin cortar para tomar aire.

-Y dale con eso Alice, ellos no son un peligro para mí, nunca me harían daño de ninguna manera ni física, ni emocional y yo se que siempre estarán conmigo pase lo que pase de eso puedo estar segura ¿Pero ustedes? yo no puedo afirmar a mi corazón que se quedaran y no volverán ha irse otra vez creyendo que es lo mejor para mi-recrimine algo enojada-¡ha! y no son perros pulgosos, así que por favor mientras estés aquí no los llames así, para ti pueden ser personas repugnantes pero para mi son las mejores personas que conozco has el momento y aun mas importante ellos son mis amigos-

Cuando termine de decir estas palabras Alice parecía estar apunto de llorar si pudiera, me sentí algo mal por hacerle sentir mal, pero tenia tantas cosas guardadas que tenia que sacarlo en algún momento y este momento era ese, escuche que la puerta de la cocina se habría, Alice se estremeció y al instante supe quien era no sabia por que habían regresado pero me sentía mas fuerte estando el a mi lado, sentía que podía decir lo que sea por que el me apoyarían en todo.

-Tú no eres la persona más apropiada para decirme eso sanguijuela, o ¿Acaso ya se te olvido por que se fueron? Pues yo no, yo me acuerdo perfectamente o eso creo yo, fue por que tu querido novio trato de matarla en su cumpleaños, fue por eso por lo que se fueron, ustedes mismos son consientes de que son un peligro para ella y para todo el humano que los rodee, así que no vegas aquí a decirme que yo y mi manada no somos buenos para ella por que tu eres la menos indicada para hacerlo-dijo Jacob con notable enojo en sus palabras.

-Para empezar, acaso Bella no te dijo que no regresaras hasta que yo no estuviera aquí, también no te permito que te metas con Jasper el no tuvo la culpa de nada perro sarnoso, y que sabes tu de eso tu nunca comprenderás lo que es ser uno de nosotros-

-Y ni quiero hacerlo-le corto Jake-nunca aguantaría ser un monstro como ustedes.

-Ya basta los dos, por el amor de dios dejen de pelear, Alice deja de insultar a Jake en mi presencia, por favor, entiende que ahora el esta conmigo y le quiero ¿Qué están difícil entender eso?-

-Pero Bella ¿acaso no piensa en el? Esto lo destrozara por completo ¿acaso ya no lo amas?-pregunto triste.

Estaba tan ocupada tratando de que Jacob y Alice no pelearan que no pensé en el en ningún momento y ahora que Alice lo nombraba su recuerdo me tomo por sorpresa. ¿Qué pasaría con Jake si el regresaba? ¿Cómo tomaría mi relación con Jake? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿acaso lo seguía amando? Después de lo que el me hizo, después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor ¿lo seguía amando? Esas y miles de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, inconscientemente unas gruesas lagrimas brotaron de mi ojos, agache la cabeza queriendo ocultar mi lagrimas de Jake, no quería que el se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando por Edward rápidamente las limpie con el costado de mi mano y la rabia me inundo.

-¿Acaso el pensó en mi? ¿Acaso pensó en todo el dolor que podría causar su partida? ¿Acaso el pensó en como me destrozaría a mi su decisión? ¿Acaso el pensó en lo mucho que yo le amaba? No, el no hizo nada de esto y te mentiría si te digo que lo he dejado de amar por que no es así, no se puede dejar de amar a una persona de un día para otro, eso toma su tiempo, pero yo no tengo que detenerme en pensar en el cuando el no lo hizo conmigo-solté todo llorando, en ese momento escuche un suspiro e mis espaldas y recordé la presencia de Jacob, me había olvidado de el y ahora también lo había lastimado.

-Bella el te ama por eso hizo esto, creyó que era lo mejor para ti-dijo con ternura.

-Pero no lo fue Alice y nunca se lo perdonare, además no es necesario que lo cubras, el dejo las cosa muy claras cuando se despidió, el no me ama-agregue triste.

-Bella-

-No Alice, creo que lo mejor es dejar el tema en paz, estoy muy cansada y quisiera dormir un poco antes de que Charlie regrese, no quiero que se preocupe por mi, suficiente tiene con lo que esta pasando –dije suspirando y viendo ha Alice a los ojos con suplica.

-Esta bien si eso es lo que quieres lo respetar, por ahora, pero no podrás huir de esto para siempre Bella-

-Alice solo déjalo-le corte algo irritada.

-Esta bien, adiós Bella-dijo dándome un abrazo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la seguí para acompañarla ala puerta.

-Alice-dije antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¿si Bella?-respondió regresándome a ver.

-Te lo prometo, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces-dijo dulcemente.

-Gracias-respondí sonriendo tristemente.

-Ahora creo que es mejor que me valla, creo que tienes que hablar con alguien-dijo habiendo la puerta, salió y yo la seguí me detuve en el porche para ver como subía al mercedes de Carlisle y se perdía a la distancia, suspire cansadamente, ella tenia razón necesitaba hablar con Jake, así que entre de nuevo a la casa algo nerviosa tratando de ver como arreglar lo que acababa de causar.

_**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo me tarde un poco ya que tenia un bloqueo me coto algo de trabajo pero por fin lo conseguí. Gracias al apoyo de **_adLcullen _**te quiero nna gracias por tu apoyo **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos **

_Suspire cansadamente, ella tenia razón necesitaba hablar con Jake, así que entre de nuevo a la casa algo nerviosa tratando de ver como arreglar lo que acaba de causar._

Cerré la puerta a mi espalda lentamente tratando de demorar lo que se venia encima lo más que podía, pero necesitaba arreglar esto antes de que Jake pensara que el no me importaba, así que camine hacia la sala lentamente, cuando entre encontré a Jake tirado en el sillón con el control remoto en una mano cambiando los canales rápidamente sin poner atención a ninguno, parecía que estaba pensando las cosas que acababan de suceder o eso es lo que yo creía que estaría pensando, me quede mirándolo unos segundos hasta que decidí acercarme a el para poder hablar, me senté el sillón a su lado.

-Jake creo que tenemos que hablar-dije viéndolo a los ojos, el suspiro y desvió la mirada del televisor hacia a mi.

-¿De que quiere hablar?-pregunto secamente.

-Pues de lo que acaba de suceder creo yo-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Pues adelante soy todo oído para escuchar lo que tienes que decir acerca de lo que acaba de suceder-dijo dejando el control remoto a un lado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hee pues no se por donde empezar-comencé algo indecisa.

-Que te parece si empiezas por el principio ha o por eso del final cuando le pusiste en claro a ella lo que sientes por su hermano, eso seria interesante-me recrimino con tono duro.

-Jake yo se lo que estas pensando pero las cosas no son como parecen, si es cierto lo que dije acerca de lo que sentía no te voy a mentir, por que no se puede dejar de querer o amar a una persona repentinamente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti-

-¿Y que sientes por mi Bella?-me corto de repente.

-La verdad de lo que siento por ti es que te quiero demasiado, yo se que esto es algo repentino ya que hace unas pocas semanas decía algo diferente pero la visita de Alice me hizo ver ciertas cosas que pasaron, me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y que pase lo que pase eso no cambiara fácilmente por que lo que siento por ti es algo diferente a lo que he sentido antes, es como si me sintiera completa y segura a tu lado, como si fueras mi complemento, como la ultima pieza del rompecabezas la cual no encontraba y ahora que lo he hecho no pienso dejar que se valla ha extraviar de nuevo-dije tomando una de sus manos y mirándolo con dulzura a los ojos.

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti, cuando estoy contigo nada mas importa solo el hecho de estar a tu alrededor, es como si tu fueras el centro del universo, como si fueras mi centro de gravedad y todo girara a tu alrededor, pero ¿Qué pasara con lo que sientes por el? ¿Y si el regresa y me haces a un lado para regresar con el?-pregunto tristemente con cara de dolor y tortura.

-Eso no sucederá Jake, yo no seria capas de dejarte a un lado para irme con el después de lo que sucedió, además a quien quiero es a ti eso lo tengo demasiado claro, y si el regresa tendría que aceptar lo que nosotros tenemos ya que no tendrá otro remedio por que no pienso cambiar de opinión si es regresa, el tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, y el hecho de que me ha perdido y que te quiero, eso es lo que pasaría si el regresa-conteste sinceramente a su pregunta ya que era lo que pensaba hacer, sabia que seria algo difícil de conseguir, pero eso era lo correcto y lo haría.

-¿Enserio eso es lo que harías?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Claro que si yo te quiero como te dije antes y eso no cambiara fácilmente, pase lo que pase siempre será así-argumente seriamente queriendo que el supiera que todo lo que decía era cierto.

-Te creo por que se que nunca me harías daño-dijo abrazándome, cuando su piel toco la mía solté un suspiro y aspire su olor para sentirme bien, regrese el abrazo o eso trate ya que mis brazos no alcanzaban ha abarcar bien toda su espalda, el solo me apretó suerte como si fuera a desaparecer y enterró su cara en mi cuello, sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello hizo que me estremeciera un poco, tardamos así unos minutos hasta que nos separamos, Jake tomo mi cara-Bella sabes que pase lo que pase yo siempre te querré aun si lo que acabas de decir no sucediera siempre te voy a querer-

Me quede mirando esos ojos negros que me miraban dulcemente y me di cuanta de que lo que yo sentía por el en verdad era amor, un amor que aunque pasara cualquier cosa, yo siempre estaría con el, inconscientemente comencé a mover mi cabeza hacia adelante lentamente sin perder de mi vista sus ojos, en cuanto sus labios estuvieron en contacto con los míos, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, comenzamos a mover nuestros labios lentamente disfrutando de la sensación que este beso nos daba o al menos a mi, poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de tono, la lengua de Jake delineo mi labio inferior y luego pidió permiso para entrar y yo se lo di gustosa, pronto nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a danzar juntas, el beso no duro mucho ya que comenzamos a sentir la necesidad de respirar así que nos separamos jadeando, nos vimos intensamente a los ojos por mucho tiempo, Jake se acerco de nuevo para darme un beso dulce y casto, entonces mi estomago gruño instantáneamente me sonroje y Jake se carcajeo.

-¿Creo que necesitas comer?-dijo tratando de reprimir la carcajada.

-Si lo se, no he comido desde esta mañana también así aprovecho para hacer la cena de Charlie antes de que llegue de seguro estará agotado después de lo que paso-dije tristemente las ultimas palabras.

-Lo se todos la estamos pasando mal, mas la pobre de Sue se ha quedado sola con sus dos hijos-dijo pesadamente-Pero toda la tribu esta con ella y la vamos ayudar, saldrá adelante y Seth y Leah también-

-Claro que si Jake, si ustedes la ayudan estoy segura que saldrá adelante, ustedes son las mejores personas que he conocido en la vida son como una familia muy unida y eso me fascina-dije sonriendo.

-Muy bien vasta de halagos que necesitas comer-argumento mientras se paraba del sillón y me tomaba de la mano-Anda, anda que yo también tengo algo de hambre-

-Haa entonces solo por eso quieres que prepare la cena, eres un convenenciero de lo peor Jacob Black-dije haciéndome la indignada.

-Claro que no Bella, por ti dejaría de comer, de beber hasta de dormir-dijo tomándome de las manos y acercándose a mi.

-¿Así?-pregunte juguetona.

-Aja-dijo besándome.

Le regrese el beso gustosamente, pase mis manos por atrás de su cuello y el me tomo de la cintura, lo atraje mas hacia a mi, no quería que hubiera ninguna distancia entre nosotros, me gustaba el tacto de su piel contra la mía, nos separamos sonriéndonos el unos al otro.

-Anda tenemos que preparar un cena-dijo jalándome hacia la cocina.

.Muy bien ¿Qué quiere cenar?-pregunte abriendo la nevera-Tenemos para preparar lasaña, lasaña ha y ¿Adivina que? Lasaña-

-Mmm yo creo que será lasaña-dijo en tono pensativo.

-Buena elección Black-dije sacando todo lo necesario de la nevera-Ahora ayúdame ha prepararla-

Tomo las cosas que tenía en las manos y las puso sobre la barra, preparamos la cena entre risas y besos, Jake a veces metía los dedos y probaba para dar el gusto bueno según el, pero solo conseguía manazos de mi parte y dolor en su mano, después de unos 20 minutos metí la charola de la lasaña al horno para que estuviera lista mientras Jake limpiaba la barra y ponía los trastes sucios en el lavabo y comenzó a fregar algunos.

-Jake déjame hacerlo yo-dije quitándole el tallador de las manos-Tu ve y siéntate a verla televisión un rato en lo que esta la cena-

-No, yo quiero ayudarte-dijo tomando otro tallador-Además quiero esperar ha que Charlie llegue para poder ver la televisión con el, le hará falta que se distraiga un poco después de todo lo que esta pasando-

-Lo se, gracias por preocuparte por el no sabes cuanto significa para mi Charlie-dije despacio a acusa de la vergüenza que me daba dar a exhibir mis sentimientos ya que era algo raro en mi.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, Charlie también significa mucho para mí y hoy la ha pasado muy mal, un poco de distracción lo ara sentirse mejor amenos por un rato-regreso a verme con mucha tristeza en los ojos.

-Tu también la estas pasando igual de mal que los demás ¿Verdad?-pregunte ante su notable tristeza.

-Harry y Charlie son muy apegados a mi padre desde que tengo memoria y la mayoría del tiempo después de que mama murió la pasábamos en casa de Harry con Sue y sus hijos, papa creía que si pasábamos tiempo con mas niños olvidaríamos un poco lo de mama pero no funciono mucho ya que mis hermanas y yo nunca nos llevamos mas de 5 minutos sin pelear con Leah, después comenzamos a pasar mas tiempo con Charlie, el y mi padre salían a pescar todos los fines de semana o solo veníamos aquí a tu casa para ver la televisión, poco a poco este lugar se me hizo familiar ya que pasaba mucho tiempo aquí-rio nerviosamente-Recuerdo cuando entre a tu habitación por primera vez, corría por el pasillo buscando el baño y por accidente abrí la puerta equivocada y encontré tu habitación, había una cuna algo vieja de madera y un gran dibujo de un hermoso lobo café en la pared me quede mirando el dibujo, por alguna razón me era familiar y me gustaba mucho, me pregunte ¿quien seria el que habitaba ese hermoso cuarto? Después de unos minutos Charlie abrió la puerta y me encontró viendo todo lo que había en la habitación, me asuste ante el hecho de que me había encontrado husmeando en una habitación que el nunca me había enseñado por alguna razón, pero el me explico que era de su hija, cuando comenzó hablar sobre ti sus ojos derrochaban una expresión inexplicable y mientras mas te describía yo me sentía mas interesado en ti, quería conocerte y ver si eras tan increíble como decía Charlie, después de ese día le pregunte muchas cosas ha Charlie sobre ti hasta que un día me enseño una foto tuya se que esto sonara extraño pero cuando vi tu foto me quede alucinado contigo, tus ojos enormes y chocolates, tu cabello tan largo y bonito, tu piel tan blanca que el sol hacia que tuvieras un rosado en tus mejillas y tus labios tan rosas como una fresa, ahí fue cuando Charlie me dijo que pronto vendrías de vacaciones ha Forks sin dudarlo le pregunte si podría conocerte y ser tu amigo, el sonrió y dijo que seria estupendo que eso sucediera ya que no tenias muchos amigos, yo no podría creer lo que me decía una niña tan bonita sin amigos no era normal, el me dijo que eras especial y eso me intrigo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pasaron los días, hasta que un día fue al aeropuerto a recogerte, yo estaba muy impaciente por conocerte ese mismo día Charlie fue a mi casa para que te conociéramos, en ese tiempo Rachel y Rebeca estaban en la etapa de jugar a los papas, tu llegaste y nos presentaron y te preguntaron si querías jugar con ellas yo no jugaba mucho con ellas pero con tal de estar cerca de ti accedí a jugar con ellas, Rachel y Rebeca sabían que yo estaba entusiasmado contigo así que decidieron jugar a la mama y al papa, yo era el papa y tu la mama, mientras ellas eran las hijas, ellas decían que lo papas se daban besos en la boca, cuando tu escuchaste eso te pusiste demasiado roja, yo creí que tenias algo malo por lo que te tome de la mano y como si fuera posible te pusiste aun mas roja, entonces no se por que pensé que tal vez era por que no te había dado el beso y sin pensarlo me hacer que a ti y te di el beso, se que es algo estúpido pero cuando te bese sentí algo moverse dentro de ti, desde ese momento supe que tu eras un ángel, mi ángel- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente y agachando la cara.

Yo deje de fregar el traste que tenia en las manos y con una de ellas tocaba mis labios ante lo que me había dicho, yo no recordaba esto muy bien pero recordaba algo vagamente.

-Yo creí que solo era un sueño lo que recordaba, recuerdo a un niño de ojos negros, cabello oscuro como la noche y piel morena tomándome de la mano y mirándome preocupado durante unos minutos y después lo veo acercándose, cierro los ojos y solo siento una presión en mis labios, yo pensaba que solo era un sueño, una fantasía pero fue real, completamente real-dije en un ultimo susurro.

-Yo lo recuerdo claramente, por que ese día descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti-tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente.

_**Hola espero y les guste este capitulo esta algo largo ya que después de muchos días de bloqueo me emocione y pues no podía dejar de escribir, les tengo un adelanto de lo que veremos el próximo capitulo Charlie encuentra a Bella y ha Jake en una situación algo indecorosa y les pide una explicación ya verán de la forma en la que explican y también una llamada que hará muchos estragos en la relación de Bella y Jake. Recomienden ya que no he tenido mucha respuesta ante mi escritura y eso me pone algo triste dejen muchos mensajes y cuídense gente bonita. **_

_**ATTE: ElizHa Cullen **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: la llamada **

_-Yo lo recuerdo claramente, por que ese día descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti-tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso apasionadamente._

Sus manos fueron recorriendo mi cuerpo conforme bajaban hasta quedar en mi cintura la cual tomo fuertemente, mientras yo tomaba el cabello de su nuca y jalaba un mechón, un gruñido salió de su pecho y me alzo de la cintura poniéndome encima de la barra enrede mis piernas por instinto en si cintura y lo atraje mas hacia a mi, baje mis manos por su pecho en ese momento escuche un carraspeo en la habitación y rápidamente empuje ligeramente a Jake un poco lejos de mi, regrese a ver quien era el dueño del carraspeo y me encontré a un muy sorprendido Charlie parado en la entrada de la cocina mirándonos a mi y ha Jacob, me baje de la barra lentamente para no caerme.

-Hola Charlie-dijo Jake despreocupadamente.

-Hola Jake, Bella-dijo viéndome-¿Qué es lo que huele tan bien?-

-Es la lasaña que esta en el horno, estará lista dentro de unos minutos si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras la saco del horno o te pones a ver la televisión-dije nerviosamente.

-No la ducha esta bien me ayudara a relajarme-dijo cansadamente-Además también les dará tiempo de explicar lo que acaba de pasar jovencitos no pasare estas demostraciones de afecto en mi cocina-

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina en grandes zancadas, sus pisadas se escucharon en las escaleras y después un fuerte aso ton de puerta, regrese a ver a Jacob con cara de terror quien estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte irritada.

-Tu expresión de terror-dijo riéndose.

-Así, pues a mi no me parece gracioso, Charlie nos acaba de encontrar besándonos en la cocina se ha enojado y ha dicho que para cuando el vuelva de su ducha tendremos que explicarle lo que ha pasado y para serte sincera no se que le vamos ha decir-dije rápidamente.

-Pues le diremos la verdad, que nos queremos y que somos novios no hay nada de malo en eso-se encogió de brazos-Yo se que Charlie lo entenderá y le dará mucho gusto de que estemos juntos-

-Eso espero-dije preocupada.

-Claro que si ya lo veras-me abrazo y beso mi coronilla, el click del temporizador del horno sonó y me apresure a sacar la lasaña del horno para que no se estropeara.

-Bien la cena esta lista y Charlie no tardara en salir de su ducha y bajar, así que dime ¿como tienes planeado decirle que sucedió?-pregunte mientras me mordía el labio a causa de la preocupación.

-Eso déjamelo a mi tu solo secúndame en lo que digo-dijo mientras me tomaba de la cara y besaba.

Se escucho una puerta cerrarse y pisadas en las escaleras, Jake se alejo de mí y me dijo "tranquila" con los labios, yo saque tres paltos de la alacena y comencé a servir los platos con la lasaña mientras Jacob ponía la mesa, Charlie entro a la cocina y se sentó en su silla.

-Jacob te quedaras a comer ¿verdad?-dijo en tono calculador.

-Claro Charlie papa sabe que estoy aquí y no le molestara mucho que me quede ya que de seguro estará con Sue- dijo despreocupado mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

-Si se ha quedado con Sue cuando yo me vine para acá-dijo tomando un bocado-Ahora chicos creo que tienen algo que decirme-

-Aamm, Charlie-dije cuando Jacob me corto.

-Bella déjame a mi, Charlie se que lo que hicimos no esta bien me porte un tanto grosero al hacerlo pero es que solo no pensé las cosas, para mi es algo normal besar a mi novia-dijo cuando Charlie no interrumpió.

-Espera ¿acabas de decir novia?-pregunto Charlie sorprendido-¿Desde hace cuando salen ustedes dos?-

-Técnicamente desde hoy, para ser exactos hace-mire el reloj que estaba en la cocina-5 horas y 20 minutos-

-¿Y ya se te hace normal besarla a la mitad de mi cocina?-pregunto Charlie irónicamente.

-No pero es que dije técnicamente pero para ser sinceros se podría decir que casi llevamos un mes saliendo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Un mes? Y cuando pensaban decírmelo-pregunto dejando el tenedor a un lado.

-De hecho yo te lo hubiera dicho desde el primer día que sucedió pero Bella dijo que dejáramos pasar todo esto del funeral para darte la noticia, pero digamos que te nos adelantaste al encontrarnos aquí en la cocina-dijo algo avergonzado.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, me da gusto que estén juntos chicos, pero el que seas el hijo de mi mejor amigo no cambiara nada que seas el chico que sale con Bella, la reglas son las mismas que para los demás, manos donde las pueda ver, nada de demostraciones del tipo que presencie cuando llegue hoy ha casa, el toque de queda será a las diez en día de escuela y ha las 12 los fines de semana amenos que la ocasión lo amerite mas tarde y la mas importante donde yo te sepa que te estas acostando con mi hija y la dejas embarazada me olvidare de que te vi crecer-dijo amenazadoramente a Jake quien pasaba saliva.

-Charlie-grite horrorizada por lo último-Por favor eso es privado-

-¿Si? pues si lo hace créeme que ya no será privado y todo el mundo lo sabrá-agrego con tono acido.

-Charlie se que encontrarnos en esa situación tan comprometedora de hoy no fue el mejor comienzo pero yo nunca le faltaría al respeto ha Bella ella me importa mucho y no arruinaría lo que tenemos por un ataque de hormonas así que mantente tranquilo que respetare toda tus reglas-dijo serio.

-Eso espero Jake, eso espero-finalizo Charlie con la discusión- ¿y que hay de nuevo mientras no estuve en casa?-

-Eres bipolar o algo parecido Charlie, hace unos minutos estabas amenazando ha Jake sobre que si me embarazaba le darías un balazo o algo parecido y ahora nos preguntas que ha sucedido en tu ausencia-dije en tono irritado ante la situación.

-¿Qué? Solo le daba las reglas que hay en mi casa ha Jacob eso no quiere decir que no puedo llevarme bien con el-dijo sonriendo y encogiéndose d hombros.

-Padres ¿Quién los entiende?-dije suspirando

-Y bien ¿cuales son las nuevas novedades?-pregunto tomando el ultimo bocado con su tenedor y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-Pues la verdad si hay una novedad, hoy…vino a visitarme….Alice Cullen-dije indecisa.

Charlie se atraganto y rápidamente Jake le palmeo la espalda para que tomara aire de nuevo, tocio un par de veces antes de tomar un trago de su vaso de agua y calmarse antes de hablar.

-Y ¿solo vino ella o todos los Cullen están en Forks?-pregunto cauteloso.

-Pues por el momento esta solo ella, vino a hacer unos papeleos que tenía pendiente Carlisle en el hospital y aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a su casa-mentí mientras revolvía un pedazo de lasaña en mi plato.

-¿Pero los demás piensan venir?-volvió a preguntar Charlie.

-No lo se Charlie, Alice no dijo nada solo se lo que te acabo de decir-volví a mentir.

-Oh pues cuando veas a la pequeña Cullen salúdala de mi parte-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa-Gracias por la cena chicos estuvo deliciosa, iré a ver algo de televisión ¿vienes Jake?-

-Claro solo ayudo a Bella con los platos y te alcanzo-dijo tomando su plato y el de Charlie.

-Muy bien y ya sabes manos donde las pueda ver-dijo señalándolo un tanto amenazante.

-Entendido Jefe Swan-respondió Jake sonriendo.

Me levante de la mesa y le di mi plato a Jake para que los dejara en el lavavajilla mientras yo recogía la mesa y ponía todo en su lugar, tome un limpión del lavabo y lo pase por la mesa, escuche a Jake prender la maquina de los traste y seguido sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

-Jake acaso no escuchaste ha Charlie, manos donde las pueda ver-dije tratando de imitar la voz de Charlie.

-Si lo escuche y las tengo donde me lo pidió donde las pueda ver en tu cintura-dijo inocentemente.

-Creo que cuando dijo" donde las pueda ver" se refería fuera de mi cuerpo-argumente regresándolo a ver.

-Tal vez pero no especifico en donde las quería ver así que no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla-se me acerco para besarme y el teléfono sonó, bufo y contesto-Casa de la familia Swan ¿puedo ayudarlo? Si se encuentra, permítame un momento, es para ti-

Estaba muy tenso y tenía las manos en puños, su mandíbula estaba apretada a causa del enfado que se podía ver en sus ojos. Me pasó el teléfono, yo lo tome dudosa así que supuse que seria Alice quien estaba al teléfono.

-Alice ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llamas?-pregunte.

-Bella-una voz aterciopelada salió del auricular y me quede helada, ahora entendía por que Jacob estaba en ese estado-¿Estas bien?-

-Edward-susurre.

-Bella solo dime que estas bien-dijo con notable agonía en su voz.

-Estoy bien- fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

-pi pi pi pi pi pi-

-¿Edward?-avía colgado-Colgó.

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto Jacob con lo dientes apretados.

-Solo pregunto si estaba bien y colgó-dije confundida-¿Qué te dijo a ti?-

-Solo dijo que quería hablar contigo, eso fue todo lo que dijo-respondió serio.

-No entiendo por que llama ahora para ver si estoy bien, después de tanto tiempo, por que ¿ahora que estoy mas que bien?-dije cerrando los ojos.

-No lo se pero creo que esto tiene algo que ver con su hermana-argumento pensativo.

-No lo se, Alice dijo que el no sabia que estaba aquí en Forks así que dudo que ella fuera quien le dijo que llamara-dije repasando la conversación con Alice de esa tarde.

-Si no fue la duende ¿entonces quien le dijo que llamara?-pregunto interesado.

-No lo se, llamare ha Alice para averiguar-dije tomando el teléfono.

Marque el numero que me sabia de Alice "solo espero que sea el mismo" me dije mentalmente, un tono, otro tono.

-Hola Bella, no se por que llamo-dijo rápidamente-Yo también estoy muy sorprendida-

-Entonces no sabes por que llamo-dije reafirmando.

-No Bella-dijo Alice.

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos luego-dije antes de colgar.

No sabía por que había llamado pero algo me decía que no era una casualidad, después de tanto tiempo había llamado y debía de haber una explicación y yo la encontraría.

_**Hola como les pareció interesante ¿no? Así queridas amigas después de tanto tiempo Bella sabe algo de Edward, bueno espero y les haya gustado, esto cada ves se pone mas interesante, no dejen de leer y recomienden.**_

_**ATTE: ElizHa Cullen **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: **

_No sabía por que había llamado pero algo me decía que no era una casualidad, después de tanto tiempo había llamado y debía de haber una explicación y yo la encontraría._

-Alice no sabe nada, ella también quiere saber por que llamo, pero no me explico quien le ha informado acerca de la visión de Alice, de alguna manera se tubo que enterar-dije pensando en quien le habría dicho que Alice había venido ha Forks por su visión, Carlisle y Esme estaban de acuerdo en no decirle nada ha Edward según Alice, Rosalie y Emmett estaban otra vez en su viaje de luna de miel por lo cual ellos no sabrían nada y Jasper seguramente estaría aquí dentro de una horas para acompañar ha Alice por lo cual el estaba descartado al igual que todo lo demás.

-¿Crees que regrese?-pregunto Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-pregunte distraída.

-El…, Cullen-dijo apretando los dientes.

-No lo se, tal vez, puede ser que ha llamado para asegurarse que lo nuestro esta olvidado y así poder regresar-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh tal vez quería asegurarse de que seguías amándolo para regresar y volver contigo-recrimino Jake rabia.

-Jake ya hablamos de esto, aunque el regrese yo estaré contigo por que te quiero y yo quiero estar contigo y no con el, ¿acaso es tal difícil creer que te quiero mas que el?- pregunte algo indignada.

-Lo se y no estoy dudando de ti o de tus sentimientos hacia a mi, es solo que no me confió de el, es una sanguijuela escurridiza que si sus intenciones es volver contigo ara todo lo posible por conseguirlo, aria cualquier trampa sucia para que volvieras ha caer en sus redes-dijo con tono acido mientras apretaba sus puños fuertemente.

-Jake solo confía en mi, yo me encargare de el si es que viene que es algo demasiado remoto, amenos para mi-dije quitándole importancia, mientras me acercaba a darle un beso.

-Jacob escuche un beso, así que tienes 2 minutos para estar sentado ha mi derecha en el sillón-grito Charlie desde la sala.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto Charlie y mis manos están donde dictaste-regreso el grito mientras se dirigía hacia la sala.

Me reí ante la escena que estaba montando Charlie de padre celoso ya que el nunca se portaba de es manera, solo cuando Edward salía conmigo, pero lo de Jake era diferente ahora el era mi novio en puerta por lo que creí su comportamiento normal, Jake y yo se podría decir que ya eras novios aunque el no me lo hubiera pedido oficialmente pero eso no me importaba mucho me conformaba con el hecho de estar juntos, recogí todo lo que faltaba, saque los platos del lavavajilla y los puse en su lugar, una vez que vi mi trabajo terminado en la cocina, me puse a pensar el por que de la llamada de Edward ¿Qué planeaba al haber hablado? ¿Acaso Jake tenía razón y había decidido regresar a Forks? ¿Qué pasaría si el regresaba? ¿Cómo racionaría Jake por su presencia y el por la presencia de Jake? Eran muchas preguntas que me hacía a mi misma después de la llamada, me asome por la ventada que daba a la sala y vi ha Charlie y Jake emocionados poniendo toda la atención del mundo al partido de beisbol que estaba en la televisión, tan despreocupados de todo, Jake reía de algo que Charlie decía ha carcajadas, había un brillo en sus ojos que me gustaba, algo especial en el que me hipnotizaba y me hacia sentir bien a su lado, yo le quería y no importaba que pasara en el futuro, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con el, no importaría quien regresaba o quien se iba solo el hecho de querer estar con el todo el tiempo posible, no dejaría que nada ni nadien nos separa, Jake me regreso haber y me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas formando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, palmeo un espacio libre del sillón, le regrese la sonrisa y me comencé a caminar para llegar hasta donde el se encontraba.

-¿Qué hacías mirándome desde la ventana?- pregunto curioso.

-Nada solo pensaba en lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo-dije tomando su mano.

-Manos donde las pueda ver y me refiero fuera de mi hija-dijo Charlie con la mirada en el televisor.

Jake quito su mano rápidamente de la mía y puso cara de miedo, mientras yo reía de su expresión tan rara en el.

-Charlie-dije con mi mejor voz de persuasión.

-Es un no Bella, esas son las reglas de la casa-dijo in perder de vista el partido.

-Pero no es nada malo, no me dejara embarazada solo por tomarme de la mano ¿O si?-dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No-dijo dudoso.

-Entonces no tiene nada de malo que le tome la mano mientras vemos el televisor-dije sacando mi conclusión.

-Esta bien, pero solo la mano-dijo Charlie derrotado.

Tom la mano de Jake entre la mía y entrelace nuestros dedos, el sonrió y me dio un apretón de mano, mire sus ojos por unos segundos antes de que el levantara nuestras manos entrelazadas y le diera un beso a mis nudillos, Charlie nos regreso e instantáneamente me ruborice. Estuvimos algo de tiempo sentados viendo el televisor, bueno de hecho yo me pase la mayor parte del tiempo viendo a Jake sin que el se diera cuanta de que lo hacia, Charlie se había quedado dormido en el segundo tiempo del partido por lo que ahora solo era Jake quien estaba viendo el partido abrazado de mi, eran las 9 de la noche y mis ojos comenzaron a pesar después de todo lo sucedido durante el día estaba agotada, el salto del acantilado me había dejado demasiado cansada, comencé a dormitar y Jake se dio cuenta de ello.

-Bella vamos a la cama-dijo en mi oído dulcemente.

-mmm-me queje.

-Anda tienes que descansar-dijo sacudiéndome un poco de los hombros.

-noo quiieeroo levaantarrme, cargaaamee-dije levantando los brazos.

-Esta bien-dijo tomándome en brazos, pase mis brazos por su cuello colgándome de el.

Subimos las escaleras un poco lento, ya que no queríamos hacer ruido para no despertar ha Charlie que aun estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, yo abría los ojos de ves en cuando para fijarme donde estábamos, después de unos minutos me encontraba en mi habitación en brazos de Jake, me recostó en la cama cuidadosamente.

-Mmm, Bella ¿dormirás con esa ropa?-pregunto Jake.

-Mmm, mmm-dije dejando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?-dijo preguntando.

-Tengo que ponerme la pijama pero me da flojera-dije quejándome.

-¿Te la pongo yo?-pregunto juguetonamente.

-No- dije mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente y me dirigía hacia mi armario tomando mi pijama. Tome lo primero que se puso a mi alcance que fuera cómodo y pudiera dormir con el, me dirigí hacia el baño para poder cambiarme dejando a Jake sentado en mi cama.

Me quite la blusa y los Jeans que traía puesto para poder remplazarlos por el conjunto que había tomado para usarlo como pijama, tome la blusa que había tomado era de franela y muy cómoda por lo que aunque había tomado lo primero que vi estaba bien para mi, tome la tela que quedaba para encontrarme con unos pequeños shorts color azul, me maldije mentalmente por no haber puesto atención de lo quemaba, ¿Cómo me pondría esto teniendo a Jake en mi habitación? ¿Qué pensaría Jake si me veía así? Pero no podía salir así del baño eso seria peor, respire varias veces convenciéndome de que podía salir vestida así, después de unos minutos salí del baño nerviosa y cansada, entre a mi habitación, Jake estaba sentado en la mecedora que estaba en una esquina de mi habitación, las luces estaban encendidas así que pudo ver mi pijama al instante haciendo que tragara en seco y me viera de pies a cabeza.

-Mmm bonita pijama-dijo aun viéndome con algo en su mirada que no logre descifrar.

-Gracias-le respondí ruborizándome mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación hasta que Jake volvió ha hablar.

-Yo diría que tienes que descansar- dije incómodamente.

-Si estoy derrotada-dije en acuerdo con el.

Se levanto de la mecedora para quitar las sabanas de mi cama, para que yo pudiera recostarme en ella, sonreí y camine hacia la cama para recostarme, Jake me arropo con las sabanas que antes había quitado de encima de la cama y después deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Duerme bien mi ángel-dijo antes de depositar un beso en mis labios el cual recibí gustosamente abriendo mi boca para poder profundizar el beso.

-Charlie, habitación, abajo-dijo entre el beso.

Entonces recordé a mi padre que estaba dormido en el piso de abajo en la sala, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos aquí arriba completamente solo, yo en pijama y Jake con solo unos Short de mezclilla y una camisa sin mangas, a los ojos de cualquier persona el estar solos en una habitación vestidos así estaba mal. Me separe rompiendo el contacto de nuestros labios pero no de nuestros ojos.

-No quiero que te vallas-dije suplicando.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir, pero no esta bien que me quede aquí contigo en la noche, solos en una habitación-dijo con notable tristeza.

-lo se, pero no quiero que te vallas, siento que si te vas tendré de nuevo esas horribles pesadillas-dije suplicando de nuevo-Solo quédate hasta que me duerma ¿si?-

-Estas bien pero solo hasta que te duermas-dijo derrotado.

Me hice a un lado para que se metiera en la cama conmigo, se acostó a mi lado y instantáneamente me abrase de el, me envolvió en sus cálidos brazos y en cuestión de segundos mis parpados comenzaron hacerse pesados hasta que me quede dormida al lado de Jake.

**Pov. Jake**

Después de que me acosté con Bella en su cama para que así pudiera dormir quedo dormida en pocos minutos, la recosté en su almohada para que no notara mi ausencia y así poder bajar a despertar ha Charlie para que el también pudiera dormir en su cama, me levante de la cama lentamente y me encamine hacia la puerta en silencio para no despertar a Bella, me detuve en la puerta para verla unos segundos, era tan hermosa durmiendo que no dejaría que nada ni nadien me alejara de su lado no hasta que ella quisiera, si el chupasangre regresaba y quería regresar con ella, yo pelearía por su amor hasta la ultima consecuencia. Cerré la puerta de la habitación y baje las escaleras para poder llegar a la sala, entre a la sala para encontrarme con Charlie sentado en el sillón con las manos en la cara.

-¿Ya se durmió?-pregunto cuando entre a la sala.

-Si, se a quedado dormida después de unos minutos, estaba muy cansada-le conteste dudoso-Charlie –

-Jake tranquilo, no te preocupes yo se que no han hecho nada malo confió en ustedes-dijo levantando la cara para verme.

-Gracias por tu confianza, ¿pero por que te portaste así en la cena?-pregunte confundido.

-Es que tengo miedo de que le puedas hacer daño como se lo hizo el, no podría verla de nuevo tan…rota-dijo tristemente.

-Charlie te juro, te prometo que yo nunca le haría daño ha Bella, ella es muy importante para mi no me perdonaría si le hago daño-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Lo se Jake, pero lo que me preocupa no eres tu si no el, si la pequeña Cullen esta aquí después de tanto tiempo debe de tener una razón y no se pero siento que esto nos dará problemas a todos-dijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

-Lo se, yo siento lo mismo, siento que esto de su visita no es una casualidad debe de tener un propósito escondido y nos me gusta nada, pero si ellos regresaran te prometo que no dejare que le hagan daño, que el le haga daño de nuevo-dije serio mientras lo miraba a los ojos para que pudiera ver la determinación que tenia-Yo la cuidare pase lo que pase te lo prometo-

-Gracias Jake, te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes como me da gusto que tu y Bella estén juntos- dijo con alegría en los ojos-Desde que ella te esta viendo esta mucho mejor y espero y nada desagradable pase-

-Si yo espero lo mismo-dije en un suspiro-Bueno Charlie yo me retiro, ya es muy tarde y tienes que descansar-

-Esta bien Jake, dile a tu padre que lo veo mañana-dijo mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta de la entrada.

-Si, yo le digo al viejo tu recado, hasta mañana, que descanses Charlie-dije cuando salía de la casa.

-Igualmente, que descanses-dijo desde la puerta.

Salí de la casa hacia la calle para esperar a que Charlie entrara a la casa y poder dirigirme hacia el bosque, camine unos minutos y después me sumergí en el oscuro bosque transformándome para así poder despejar mis pensamientos con el frio viento que golpeaba mi rostro.

_**Hola chicas ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Comente, comente que eso me ayuda. Debo confesar que el pedazo que narra Jake me dio mucho trabajo ya que es algo diferente pensar como niño pero creo que hice un buen trabajo para ser la primera ves que me meto en el papel de Jake, les agradezco su tiempo para leer mi historias y espero y les guste. **_

_**ATTE: ElizHa Cullen **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Recuerdos **

**Pov. Jake **

Salí de la casa hacia la calle para esperar a que Charlie entrara a la casa y poder dirigirme hacia el bosque, camine unos minutos y después me sumergí en el oscuro bosque transformándome para así poder despejar mis pensamientos con el frio viento que golpeaba mi rostro.

Después de una pequeña caminata por el bosque decidí ir a ver a Sam para ponerle sobre aviso de la visita de la pequeña chupa sangre, si esto nos traería problemas lo mejor seria que estuviéramos preparados para lo que fuera, llegue a la casa de Sam en cuestión de minutos me detuve cerca de nos arbusto que estaban atrás de la casa para poder regresar a mi estado humano, me vestí tan rápido como pude y camine al porche de la casa tocando el timbre.

-Pasa Jake-dijo una Emily muy alegre.

-Hola Emily-dije mientras cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo estas Jake? Siéntate come, hay panecillos recién salidos del horno-dijo mientras ponía una sesta de ellos en el centro de la mesa.

-Gracias Em-dije cuando le di una mordida a un panecillo de moras-¿Esta Sam en casa?-

-No pero no tardara en llegar, fue con los chicos a dar una ronda por la reserva hace unos 20 minutos-me respondió mientras ponía un sartén al fuego.

-Oh, entonces los iré a buscar necesito hablar con el lo mas pronto posible-dije levantándome de la silla.

-Si lo que tienes que hablar con Sam sobre los Cullen el ya esta enterado-dijo como i no tuviera importancia alguna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se entero?-pregunte sorprendido ante la revelación que acababa de hacer Emily.

-Un Cullen ha dejado una nota en la frontera diciendo que venían en son de paz-argumento alzándose de hombros, mientras me daba un pedazo de papel doblado.

_Sam hemos regresado ha nuestras tierras, venimos en son de paz por lo que decidimos escribirles esta nota, para que estén enterados de nuestra presencia en las tierras de nuestro territorio y no llegue a surgir algún tipo de enfrentamiento ya que hemos visto que han estado por nuestras tierras. Espero y así sea._

_Alice Cullen._

Leí detenidamente la nota de los Cullen una vez más para poder entender que es lo que querían lograr al tomarse la molestia de avisar a la manada de su resiente llegada a su territorio.

-¿Qué dijo Sam de la nota?-pregunte mientras tenia mis ojos en el papel.

-Nada solo dijo que tenia que salir un rato con los chicos a patrullar y ha darles la noticia-respondió mientras me miraba.

-Tan a la ligera lo toma ¿acaso no le preocupa?-pregunte con molestia en mi voz.

-Lo que le preocupa eres tú-dijo aun mirándome.

-¿Yo?-pregunte incrédulo mientras la regresaba a ver.

-Si, tú, le preocupa la reacción de Bella con la llegada de los Cullen, lo cual te afectara a ti también y al resto de la manada-dijo como si dijera lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué se preocupa Sam por eso?-pregunte serio.

-Jake es obvio que Bella volverá con Edward, por lo que tú volverás a ser el Jake que sufre todo el tiempo por una chica que ya esta con otra persona y la verdad ni a mi ni a los chicos les gusta verte tan desanimado. Así que Sam y los chicos fueron ha platicar con Alice para preguntarle si planeaban regresar a sus tierras o solo venían por un tiempo-dijo algo seria también.

-Bella no regresara con esa sanguijuela-dije apretando los dientes por la rabia que me daba tan solo la idea de Bella regresando con ese estúpido vampiro.

-Jake no puedes estar seguro de ello-recrimino Emily.

-Claro que si-dije furioso.

-Así entonces dime por que estas tan seguro de ello-recrimino ella algo alterada.

-Por que ella me lo dijo, me lo prometió y creo en su palabra-dije ahora ya de pie.

-No dudo de ella Jake, si no que, si yo fuera tu no me confiaría tanto de ese vampiro, digo si ella la paso mal cuando el la dejo quiere decir que lo quería mucho y no creo que haya cambio de sentimientos en el tiempo que la dejo, ya que la mayoría de el se la paso siendo miserable por su partida hasta hace un mes que comenzó a verse contigo-dijo dulcemente.

-Lo se Emily y no sabes como me atormenta la idea de que ella lo prefiera a el y regresen, la verdad no lo soportaría y haría alguna tontería de la cual después me arrepentiré-dijo ahora yo en un susurro.

-Lo que quiere Sam y todos nosotros es solo no verte sufrir Jake-dijo tomando mis manos dulcemente.

-Solo confíen en mi que eso no pasara, estoy seguro de que Bella y yo estaremos juntos mucho tiempo-dijo mientras la veía a los ojos con toda la seguridad que tenia de esta situación.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-pregunto confundida.

-Por que es ella Emily, Bella es mi otra mitad-dije mientras sonreía.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Acaso te has imprimado de Bella?-dijo Emily aun mas sorprendida que antes.

-Si Emily ella es la indicada, es como si nada existiera cuando estoy con ella, solo somos ella y yo y nadien mas, todo mi mundo jira a su alrededor y estoy seguro de que ella me quiere al igual que yo a ella y que eso no cambiara en mucho tiempo, amenos no de mi parte y espero que de la suya tampoco-respondí su pregunta con toda sinceridad.

-¿Y por que no habías dicho eso antes?-pregunto Emily.

-No lo se, tal vez por que yo tampoco sabia exactamente que es lo que sentía por ella, hasta el día de hoy que sentí perderla por un momento-dije avergonzado de mi.

-¿Por lo que paso en el acantilado?-pregunto de nuevo.

-Si-dije simplemente.

-Entonces eso cambia las cosas completamente-argumento mientras pensaba-Si ellos regresan lo mejor seria que hablen con los Cullen para cambiar algunas cosas en el tratado-

-¿Y por que tendríamos que hacer eso?-pregunte algo confundido.

-Por que si tu estas ahora con Bella tendrían que cambiar un poco eso del territorio, ya que su casa esa unos metros después de la frontera y yo creo que estarás un poco mas de tiempo por esas tierras ¿No?-dijo afirmando lo obvio.

-Tienes razón Emily, pero no se si ellos estén de acuerdo con los nuevos términos del tratado-dije mientras yo pensaba ahora.

-Pues si vienen en son de paz como dicen no creo que tengas algún inconveniente en darte permiso de entrar a sus tierras para que puedas ver a Bella-dijo ahora desde la estufa donde estaba haciendo algo de seguro para cuando regresaran los chicos.

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón-dije mientras volvía a morder mi panque.

-¿Razón sobre que?-pregunto la vos de Sam desde la entrada.

-Es que Jake y yo decíamos de que tal vez tendrían que ajustar un poco el tratado ahora que el esta con Bella para que así el pueda ver a Bella en su casa ya que esta en el territorio de ellos, y como le decía ha Jake si es verdad que vienen en son de paz no tendrán ningún inconveniente en darle permiso entrar a su territorio en esa zona-dijo Emily tranquilamente.

-Ya había pensado en eso por que he aprovechado la visita que acabamos de hacer hoy y hemos hablado de eso quedando en un acuerdo-dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

-¿Y cual es ese acuerdo?-pregunte ansioso por saber que acuerdo era ese.

-Que tendrás el permiso de entrar y salir libremente de ahí siempre y cuando no vayas mas haya de lo acordado o tengas alguna discusión con algunos de los Cullen cuando ellos estén por esa zona-dijo mientras me miraba con autoridad.

-Esta bien, respetare esos términos con tal de poder ver a Bella-dije algo feliz de poder estar con ella libremente sin hacer alguna pelea-¿Y los chicos?-

-Los he mandado ha dar una ronda por el perímetro de rutina-dijo mientras se acercaba a Emily para darle un beso.

-Bueno entonces yo me voy-dije levantándome de la silla.

-¿No te quedaras ha cenar?-pregunto Emily.

-No Em, ya cene en casa de Bella, gracias-dije mientras me despedía con la mano.

-Bueno hasta mañana Jake-dijeron los dos cuando salí de la casa.

**Pov. Bella**

_Estaba sentada en una mecedora en el porche de una hermosa casa rustica de madera, me balanceaba atrás y adelante mientras masajeaba mi vientre abultado y tarareaba una canción, un niño de pelo negro y lacio se acercaba a mi tambaleándose dulcemente._

_-Tita…. Bells-grito en niño mientras subía las escaleras del porche._

_-Hola Kevin ¿que ha pasado?-pregunte ante su entusiasmo._

_-Papi y mami me dejadon veni a ve a Nyha-dijo mientras abrazaba mi vientre, sentí una pequeña patadita en mi parte baja del vientre._

_-Pues Nyha esta contenta de que la vengas ha verla-dije acariciando su pequeña carita._

_-Tita-dijo mientras recargaba su pequeño cuerpecito en la mecedora._

_-¿Si Kevin?-respondí._

_-¿Cuendo Nyha ete gande mi dejara juga con ella?-pregunto mientras daba golpecitos con su pie en el piso._

_-Claro Ken-dije riéndome ante su pregunta._

_-¿Enserio tita?-pregunto sorprendido mientras sus ojitos cafeces le brillaban de emoción._

_-Enserio-dije despeinando su pelo._

_-Kevin amor vámonos tía Bella tiene que descansar-dijo Emily mientras cargaba en brazos a Kevin._

_-No te preocupes Em, Kevin y yo solo estábamos hablando de Nyha ¿verdad Ken?-dije sonriéndole a Emily._

_-Ti mami, tita Bells y mi sholo etabamos habando de Nyha-dijo mientras afirmaba con su cabecita lo que decía._

_-Esta bien Ken pero de todas forma tía Bella necesita descansar, así que vámonos para la casa que papi nos esta esperando para cenar-dijo mientras acariciaba sus rosadas mejillas._

_-Ti mami, ados tita Bells-dijo despidiéndose con su manita._

_-Adiós Kevin-dije también despidiéndome con la mano._

_-Nos vemos Bells-también se despidió Emily._

_-Nos vemos Em-le regrese._

Unos rayos de luz me dieron directamente en la cara haciendo que me despertara de mi sueño, me removí incomoda por la molestia tapándome con las sabanas para poder bloquear la molestia, me quede acostada unos cuantos minutos recordando el sueño que acababa de tener, era extraño que yo hubiera soñado esas cosas nunca me había visualizado embarazada ni algo parecido, se me hacia algo raro, también había soñado con ese niño que me decía tía y era hijo de Emily y Sam según mi sueño, la casa en la que me soñé me parecía completamente desconocida aunque era demasiado acogedora y me había parecido hermosa, era simple y rustica pero tenia su toque lo cual me precia encantador. Después de estar pensando en mi sueño durante unos minutos mas decidí que era tiempo de levantarme de la cama, tenía mucho que hacer en el día, ya que hoy era el funeral de Harry así que tenia que buscar el traje que Charlie llevaría al funeral al igual que la ropa que yo llevaría, me cambien la pijama por unos Jean y una camiseta para bajar a desayunar, cuando baje a la cocina encontré ha Charlie sentado en la mesa con una tasa de café.

-Buenos días papa-dije ha Charlie.

-Buenos días Bella-me regreso el saludo débilmente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-pregunte algo preocupada por su estado de ánimo.

-Bien, solo un poco cansado-respondió-Bells podrías hacerme el favor de buscar mi traje-

-Claro Charlie yo lo buscare y lo dejare en tu cuarto-dije mientras comía mi cereal.

-Gracias, regresare mas tarde para cambiarme de ropa e ir al funeral-dijo cuando se levantaba de la mesa-y venir a buscarte para irnos juntos ¿o Jake pasara por ti?-

-No lo se, tal vez, será mejor que le marque para saber y así puedes llevarte el traje de una vez y cambiarte haya-dije tomando mi celular y marcando el numero de Jake.

Sonó solo dos timbres y contestaron el celular.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz ronca.

-Hola Jake-dije mientras sonreía como una tonta-¿te he despertado?-

-No, no ya era hora de que despertara me he vuelto demasiado flojo últimamente-dijo restándole importancia al hecho de que lo acababa de despertar.

-Lo siento no era mi intención despertarse-dije arrepentida mientras me mordía el labio-solo quería ver si pasaras por mi, para lo….del…..funeral-

-Claro, yo pasare por ti Bells ¿te parece a las 7?-pregunto Jake.

-Si ha las 7 estas bien-conteste alegremente.

-Ok, ha esta hora estaré en tu casa, ponte bonita, espera ya no se puede mas de lo que ere-dijo Jake probablemente sonriendo.

Solté un risilla tonta mientras me sonrojaba ante su comentario, Charlie me regreso ha ver recelosamente ante mi actitud demasiado rara en mi.

-Muy bien aquí te espero, hasta pronto Jake-dije avergonzadamente.

-Hasta pronto Bella-se escucho un silencio para luego agregar-Te quiero-

-Yo también-dije sin pesar en mis palabras, para después colgar sorprendida ante mi respuesta.

-Y bien ¿Qué dijo Jacob? ¿Pasara por ti?-pregunto Charlie.

-Este, si el pasara por mi papa no te preocupes por mi-dije levantándome de mi silla- iré a buscar tu traje para que no tengas que venir a cambiarte a la casa-

-Gracias Bella-dijo dulcemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

Subí las escaleras para poder buscar el traje negro de Charlie que de seguro estaría en su armario, así que entre a su habitación dirigiéndome directamente al lugar donde creía que estaría el traje, registre el armario de Charlie hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando sacándolo para poder ver en el estado en el que se encontraba la prenda, lo analice durante un rato encontrando solo un poco de pelusa lo cual se podía quitar son una cepillada. Después de 20 minutos el traje negro de Charlie estaba listo sobre su cama. Baje las escaleras para avisarle que lo que me había pedido estaba hecho.

-Charlie tu traje esta listo, esta sobre tu cama-grite desde la mitad de las escaleras.

-Si Bells, gracias-regreso el grito desde la sala.

Regrese a la parte de arriba para poder hacerme cargo de decidir lo que yo me pondría esta noche para ir al funeral, saque oda ropa que tenia para la ocasión la cual era muy poca, solo tenia 4 blusas y 3 faldas que se ajustaban a la ocasión, era eso o un par de Jeas negros, me demore un poco decidiendo la blusa que me pondría ya que me había decidido por una falda negra de mezclilla, termine decidiéndome por una blusa negra de mangas largas sencilla la cual le venia bien a los Jeans según mi criterio, pero claro yo no era la chica mas chic si de moda se hablaba. Decidí bajar para ver si Charlie ya se había ido o seguía en la casa.

-¿Charlie?-dije bajando por las escaleras-¿Dónde estas?-

-Estoy en la sala-contesto mi padre-ya me voy solo subiré por el traje -

-Si quieres yo te lo paso-dije regresándome hacia su habitación.

-Si, gracias Bella-dijo entre un suspiro.

-Ten aquí tienes-le dije dándole el traje con el gancho.

-Muy bien me tengo que ir Sue necesitara de ayuda para preparar las cosas de hoy, entonces Jake pasara por ti ¿verdad?-pregunto por tercera vez.

-Si papa el vendrá por mi, no te preocupes yo llegare haya con Jake a las 8 ¿te parece?-le pregunte para que estuviera mas tranquilo.

-Bueno supongo que eso esta bien, entonces nos vemos mas al rato-dije tomando su chamarra.

-Si papa no te preocupes, ahí nos vemos-dije mientras salía por la puerta para despedirme.

Vi como se subía al coche patrulla, para luego perderse por la calle principal, regrese a la casa para poder ordenar un poco con el tiempo que me quedaba antes de que comenzara ha arreglarme para estar lista cuando Jake pasara por mi, pensé en lavar un poco de ropa mientras limpiaba el baño o algo mas, así que subí a mi habitación para recoger toda mi ropa sucia y las sabanas de mi cama, hice lo mismo en la habitación de Charlie y lo puse todo en la lavadora poniéndole lo necesario para después ponerla a trabajar, deje la lavadora trabajando y primero me fui a la cocina para limpiar lo del desayuno y lavar los trastes sucios que debía de haber, comencé a fregar algunos trastes pero sentía que me faltaba algo, regrese a ver toda la cocina y por la ventana vi el reproductor que teníamos el cual casi no ocupábamos y sonreí ante mi idea de poner algo de música, solté el trate que estaba fregando y me dirigí al mueble del reproductor prendiéndolo e instantáneamente se escucho _Hot Cold _de Katy Perry haciendo que mi sonrisa se volviera mas grande ya que era una de las canciones que mas me gustaban de Katy, me sentía alegre así que comencé moverme al ritmo de la música, así regrese a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de mi gran idea, así termine de limpiar la cocina y fui a poner la ropa en la secadora, espere a que terminara para luego salir a tender la ropa, cuando regrese estaba la canción _moves like jagger _de Maroon 5, era una canción muy movida y cuando la escuchaba instantáneamente me ponía a bailar, no era una buena bailarina a veces tropezaba pero no me importo, seguí el ritmo de la canción moviendo mis caderas de un lado ha otro con los ojos cerrados dejándome levar por la música.

me sentía feliz libre, tan ligera como una pluma flotando en el aire, después de tanto tiempo podía ver una luz al final del túnel tan oscuro en el que me había dejado el después de su partida, Jake era una esperanza, una luz, mi puerto seguro, el era ahora quien me importaba, me sentía feliz a su lado después de mucho tiempo de ser miserable y aprovecharía esta oportunidad, aunque el regresara no me alejaría del lado de Jake, le AMABA, si lo amaba aunque nunca lo quise aceptar desde el momento en el que conocí algo dentro de mi se movió aun siendo niños supe que el era algo especial en mi vida.

-No sabes lo linda que te vez bailando-dijo una voz cálida la cual conocía bien haciendo que parara de bailar inmediatamente regresándolo ha verlo.

-Jake ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunte mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Solo un par de minutos-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Co-como has entrado?-cuestione ante su presencia de la cual no me percate hasta que hablo.

-Por la puerta trasera, estaba abierta y como llegue por el bosque fue lo más cerca para entrar-contesto acercándose a mí para envolverme en sus brazos.

-Pero estaba cerrada-dije afirmando mientras regresaba a verlo a la cara.

-Ya lo se-dijo sonriendo.

-Jacob Black no me digas que has toro mi puerta trasera-dije viéndolo seria a los ojos.

-Claro que no tontita-dijo apretándome mas a su cuerpo-solo puedo decir que cada quien tiene sus mañas y que tu puerta esta en buenas condiciones-

-Eso espero, si no tú serás quien le explique a Charlie por que su puerta trasera esta rota-repuse mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta trasera para afirmar lo que Jacob decía, y efectivamente la puerta estaba como siempre sin ningún rasguño visible.

-Lo vez, no le he hecho nada a la puerta esta completa, tal y como te dije antes-dijo Jake detrás de mi.

-Esta bien, te creo ¿pero entonces como entraste?-me voltee para preguntarme viéndolo a la cara.

-Ya te lo he dicho pequeña testaruda todos tenemos mañas-dijo viéndome secarronamente, yo en cambio no quite mi cara acusadora-enserio eres testaruda, no lo dejaras pasar ¿verdad?-

No dije nada y solo afirme lo que estaba diciendo con la cabeza esperando a que me diera una buena forma de cómo había entrado sin romper la puerta que tenia seguro, nos miramos intensamente lo que parecieron segundos los cuales se hicieron minutos hasta que el suspiro.

-Esta bien te lo diré pero no es algo de lo que estoy orgulloso-dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar-hace aproximadamente tres años cuando Rachel y Rebecca se fueron de casa digamos que me puse algo difícil de actitud-

-¿A qué te refieres?-le corte preguntándole.

-Me refiero ha que a esa edad me entro la rebeldía y como solo éramos Billy y yo, se me hizo fácil meterme en cosas…no…tas correctas- dijo buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-No comprendo-dije aun confusa ante sus palabras-¿Qué clase de cosas no tan correctas?-

-Es algo que no me gusta recordar ni mucho menos contarlo, como ya te dije no me siento nada orgulloso por haberlo hecho, en ese entonces era un niño, un adolescente en etapa de rebeldía, a causa de la ausencia de mi madre me sentía solo aun teniendo a Billy, sentía que todo estaba en mi contra Billy, el mundo, todo así que un día después de una discusión me Salí de casa, era tarde pero estaba muy enojado así que no me importo, camine por las calles oscura pensando, hasta que me encontré con un grupo de chicos que estaba en un callejos, me llamaron y no tenia nada mejor que hacer así que me uní ha ellos, después de esa noche todos los días me reuní con ellos en el mismo sitio para…tomar bebidas alcohólica y hacer cosas estúpidas, poco a poco fui mas como ellos deje de ir al instituto, peleaba por todo con Billy, bebía casi todo el tiempo y me la pasaba con ellos, es mas que claro que n eran buenas personas, Ian el mas grande del grupo y el jefe de la banda nos dijo que tenia una forma de conseguir dinero para comprar mas bebida, segados por el alcohol aceptamos la propuesta…-se quedo callado varios minutos con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió pude ver vergüenza, arrepentimiento, dolor y muchas cosas mas mezcladas-nos enseño ha abrir carros, casa y mas cosas, te imaginaras para que lo hizo, una noche Ian dijo que tenia una casa perfecta para robar dijo que solo la habitaba una sola persona y que seria pan comido todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el y fuimos ha esa casa, era grande, lujosa y estaba apartada del pueblo casi a las afueras por lo que seria muy sencillo hacer el "trabajo", entramos por otras para no hacer mucho ruido, registramos toda la casa creímos que no había nadie por que no se escuchaba nada de ruido en toda la casa por lo que Ian dio ordenes de comenzar el robo, a mi me toco la parte de arriba de la casa junto con las cerraduras y lo mas probable fuera que me necesitara, casa quien fue por su lado pero me dijo que estuviera atento por si me necesitaba, todas las puertas estaban abiertas así que no fue mucho trabajo tomar las cosas de valor que había entonces me tope con una que tenia el seguro se me hizo extraño ya que todas las demás estaban abiertas, abrí fácilmente la cerradura y lo que encontré de tras de la puerta me dejo fuera de lugar, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraba una mujer de unos 50 años completamente aterrorizada que me dijo suplicante:

"_-Por favor no me hagas nada, toma lo que quiera-dijo mientras sollozaba aterrada._

_-Tranquila no le are daño señora-le asegure tratando de calmarla-solo guarde silencio y todos saldremos ganando-_

_Trate de acercarme ha ella para hacerla ver que no había porque tener miedo pero esto solo empeoro las cosas mas de lo que ya estaban, su cara de angustia se hizo aun mayor haciendo que soltara un grito desgarrador de su garganta y mas sollozos._

_-Shhh señora por favor….podrían venir…-dije poniendo mi dedo sobre mis labios para que guardara silencio acercándome mas._

_-No por favor, se lo ruego-grito desesperada. _

_-Por favor deje de gritar o nos…-_

_-Jacob ¿que fue eso?-grito Ian desde el pacillo interrumpiéndome._

_-No…no es nada Ian-grite con voz temblorosa a causa del miedo._

_Si Ian nos encontraba dañaría ha la señora y de paso a mi, el era frio en estos casos, sabia de lo que era capaz con tal de conseguir lo que quería y no me gustaba, era demasiado pequeño como para enfrentarme a el, así que lo primero que pensé fue que no pasaba nada para no pasar a consecuencias mayores._

_-He escuchado un grito-dijo cada vez más cerca._

_-No, he sido yo, sigue con los que estabas haciendo-dije cada vez más nervioso, corrí hacia la puerta y la cerré con seguro._

_-No volveré ha preguntas ¿que ha sido eso?-grito furioso-Jacob responde._

_Yo cada vez respiraba mas rápido a causa del miedo no sabia que hacer corrí hacia la señora que cada vez se veía mas aterrada si es que era posible mientras temblaba._

_-¿Cómo se llama?-dije susurrando._

_-Katherine Falls-dijo en u susurro._

_-Muy bien Katherine has otra forma de salir de aquí aparte de la puerta-dije en voz baja._

_-Solo la ventana-respondió._

_-Ok ¿una forma de comunicación?-pregunte._

_-No, han cortado el teléfono cuando entraron-dijo ella._

_-Cierto, creo que yo traigo mi celular-dije buscando en mis pantalones, encontrándolo en la parte trasera-tome marque ha emergencias mientras yo hago tiempo distrayéndolo-_

_-Pero muchacho te arrestaran-dijo sorprendida._

_-Pero nada solo haga lo que le pedí-dije volviéndole ha dar el celular._

_-Esta bien-dijo al fin._

_-Bueno yo tratare de hacer tiempo, quédese aquí y no haga ruido ¿entendido?-pregunte._

_-Si-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Jacob abre la puerta-grito Ian completamente furioso mientras aporreaba._

_-Y voy espera deja de aporrear la puerta que esta atascada-le dije abriendo la puerta._

_-¿Por qué tenias la puerta cerrada?-dijo mirándome serio._

_-Ya te he dicho que estaba atascada, cuando entre la cerré y se atasco por eso no podía salir cuando me abalaste-dije tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo._

_-¿Qué encontraste adentro?-pregunto directamente._

_-Nada-dije aun más nervioso."_

Jake se quedo callado y el dolor de sus ojos se hizo más visible mientras su mandíbula se ponía tensa, una lágrima cristalina salió de sus ojos haciendo que los cerrara por instinto.

-Trate de detenerlo, te juro que trate de detenerlo esa locura, pero no pude era solo un niño, Ian era mucho mas grande que yo y éramos títeres en sus manos, no entendió razones y entro en la habitación vio ha Katherine y se puedo como loco a gritar que era un estúpido y que ahora tenia que deshacerse de los dos, levanto a Katherine del suelo y comenzó ha golpearla en la cara, yo….yo trate de defenderla dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Ian quedando inconsciente, levante ha Katherine del suelo la cual estaba llena de sangre intente detener la hemorragia en lo que llegaba la patrulla, la abrace y me quede ahí con ella llorando por todo lo que había pasado mientras ella me consolaba, después de 15 minutos llego la patrulla, los paramédicos atendieron ha Katherine e Ian, a mi solo me curaron unas heridas cuando Charlie fue hacia mi para tomar mi declaración de los hechos pude ver lo diseccionado que estaba de mi-

-¿Y que sucedió después?-dije interrumpiéndolo.

-después de varios papeleos y gracias a la declaración en mi favor de Katherine pase un año en el tutelar para menores, mientras que ha Ian lo metieron a la cárcel 5 años-dijo con la cara agachada-yo me hice un poco a pegado ha Katherine ya que cuando estaba en el tutelar ella no visitaba todos los lunes argumentando que yo le había salvado la vida, me dio una figura materna cuando mas la necesitaba y por eso ahora es muy importante para mi, en cierto modo no me arrepiento de que haya pasado eso por que a pesar de todo el daño algo bueno salió de todo lo que sucedió-

Una sonrisa triste salió de sus labios con dificultad ante la situación, para luego quedarse en silencio mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Se que después de lo que te conté creerás que soy un monstro y me merezco que tengas dudas de mi, pero tenia que contártelo si voy ha tener una relación contigo no debe de haber secretos entre nosotros…-

-Jake-dije tratando de llamar su atención.

-Tal vez ya no quieras nada conmigo y sabes respetare tu decisión…-siguió hablando.

-Jacob Black-grite tomando su rostro entre mis manos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Yo nunca, nuca escúchame bien te dejaría por algo así, se que no fue tu intención y que te arrepientes, todos tenemos errores somos humanos y los cometemos, no tengo dudas de ti, ni creo que eres un monstro, todo lo contrarios creo que eres valiente y una buena persona por que hiciste lo correcto y créeme que estoy orgullosa de ti Jake, no es fácil lo que pasaste, tienes un gran corazón y por eso TE AMO-le dije viéndolo a los ojos, cuando dije las ultimas palabras una hermosa sonrisa se planto en su rostro.

-¿Enserio crees eso? ¿Enserio me…amas?-pregunto muy emocionado.

-Enserio lo creo y también te…te…amor-dije algo tímida.

Después de mi declaración Jacob tomo mi cara con sus grandes manos dándome un beso demasiado tierno, beso mis labios con mucha dulzura yo no tarde mucho en responderle y unirme a la tarea, poco a poco el beso se hizo mas intenso mientras subía de tono, Jacob tomo mi cintura con sus manos acercándome mas su cuerpo yo en cambio pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello tomando un mechón de cabello y jalándolo, no tardo mucho en faltarnos el aliento por lo que nos tuvimos que separarnos para tomar un poco de aire, pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente.

-Yo también te amo-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo sospechaba-dije para luego soltar una risita.

**OMG! ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Espero y bueno.**

**Me costo mucho trabajo es muy largo por lo que por eso tarde en subirlo aparte de que tengo exámenes finales de semestre y anduve muy carrereada estas semanas con todo eso pero les prometo actualizar lo mas seguido que pueda.**

**Por favor dejen rewievs es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensas de mi historia y acepto ideas y todo lo que quieran aportar para que esta historia sea mas interesante y de su agrado….comente y PLIZ recomienden se lo agradecería mucho.**

**Gracias ha, adL Cullen y Lunadc por apoyarme en esta aventura chicas las quiero mucho y gracias. **

**Atte: ElizHa Cullen **


End file.
